


infernal majesty

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, also Rugess and Des are veeery different people and this is going to be interesting, combo of a comment on Ren and me having feelings about Des, completely and utterly ignores VII & VIII, the Kylo has random Sith mentors AU no one asked for, this was a strange plot ysalamir ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: the alternate universe where Ben Solo runs across a Sith artifact and a Force ghost, and seriously thinks about maybe being a continuation of something for once





	infernal majesty

"I want--" but what did Ben Solo want, kneeling here in the forest on some anonymous planet of a dark aura? 

For once, Snoke didn't answer, didn't try to tell him what he wanted, claim he knew better than he himself. Ben didn't know if it was distance or busyness, although it probably wasn't distance: _The Force surrounds us. Binds us and the galaxy together._ he could hear Luke Skywalker in his head. (and Ben, no, Kylo, was a Skywalker but ...not. Leia Organa was not a Jedi like the biological father she hated to acknowledge before her, and Han Solo certainly wasn't a Jedi) Any other reason for lack of Snoke was unthinkable.

Phrases formed unsteadily in his head. _Wish I was...like Anakin, Darth Vader._ Ben...did not quite want to be a hero. Couldn't be, wrong parents for a start. Smugglers weren't heroes, and Ben was unsuited for politics. So the next best thing for respect had to be that huge menacing form, beyond infirmity, striding across the galaxy dispensing cold justice. _Want more than just uncle's play-acting impotent Jedi, more than Alderaanian reenactment groups._

Gawky fifteen year olds probably didn't inspire respect in anyone, though. And something was poking into his knee. 

Ben shifted, and caught a glimpse of poison green among the leaf mould where his knee had been. Probably a sprout, he said to himself, even as he brushed the leaves and dirt away hastily. 

Huh. It was most certainly not a sprout; it looked like some sort of digital device, about as big as his hand and with a strangely shaped slot in it that ...might just match the weird trinket he'd palmed from Luke's desk the last time they'd tried to lock him up in Jedi camp. 

He pulled that out of his pocket (he liked to toy with it during moments of anxiety) and fitted them together, the trinket into the recess on the surface of the green object, not an easy task. In the process, the smaller piece sliced his finger open, a few scant drops of blood dripping into the holes in the slot. 

The moment they fitted properly together, blue-purple light intense enough to hurt his eyes flashed erratically from what had to be a comms protector on the device, and then it fell quiet, emitting no light whatsoever.

He blinked fiercely, trying to get rid of the afterimages, and remembering a childhood book postulating that anything that wanted blood ought to be left alone. But it hadn't _wanted_ the blood, and anyway Kylo Ren was not afraid of random historical devices lying on the ground. 

_...Bane's seminal years..._ the phrase popped into his head, seemingly at random, in a voice quite unlike Snoke's, and he had no idea where he could have heard the phrase that it would stick in his head. Bane? Who was that?

"Praying in the woods, are you?" that was said aloud, and quite startled Kylo. He turned in his alarm to see what was clearly a Force ghost, a mountain of a man, and in very old fashioned work clothes. He had seen a Force ghost once before, that of Yoda, but the appearance was actually made to Luke and the small Jedi Master had apparently thereafter refused to materialize when Kylo was around. He wasn't worthy of Yoda, or something.

He had no idea who the ghost was. Fairly certain the clothes were wrong, far too old, for anyone his grandfather might have known.

Suddenly an entirely different voice came out of the device. It had an accent Kylo couldn't place but which seemed to be influence by that of Muunilinst on some words. "Unfortunately this holochron is as yet a work in progress and if you're hearing this message, I, Darth Tenebrous, have lost my life before completing it. Please do not be alarmed if you seem to recall unfamiliar facts or phrases while in its--or my--presence; the design involves an experiment midichlorean based psychic resonance."

"Fancy," said the Force ghost, and it finally dawned on Kylo that the Darth title made this a Sith holochron. Something forbidden.


End file.
